


Forever is but a dream.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: End of the World, F/F, Implied Character Death, The Queen and The Guardian, much sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ends but their love goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever is but a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling emotional and this is the result. I am quite happy with this one, so I hope you like it. The point of view is kind of vague (I think you can tell who it is but I’m not the right person to judge that) and it’s very sentimental with much sad, but boy was it fun to write. (Also experimenting with using first person because why not).
> 
> By the way, if any one is willing to beta-read the occasional fic for me then it would be very much appreciated and I would love you forever and will definitely repay you somehow.
> 
> [Send me a prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

Sky burning, earth crumbling. Screams and cries ringing louder among the death and devastation that was happening, happiness little more than a distant memory. Everywhere there are people trying to flee, trying to find somewhere safe, but not us. In the remains of what was once our court (the place where dreams came true), we huddled. Waiting (for death, for the end, for something that shouldn’t be happening to us), the team scattered around us, all of them biding the dread of the inevitable in their own way. 

_(Neil and Andrew share one final cigarette, pressed close together, Andrew holding Neil in place on his lap with a hand on the back of his neck. They are silent and dry eyed, the same determination to fight the world together still strong even now. The only time either of them speak it is in numbers and words that only they understand, because that is how things are with them. To the very end, it’s a love only they can fathom (and that’s what makes it so precious).  
_

_Matt and Dan embrace, whispering sweet nothings to each other and talking of promises that could have (should have) been. They don’t cry, despite the wetness to their eyes, for they want their last moments to be happy. They don’t talk about the unborn child that they’ll never get to hold and how it was too soon to say goodbye (they'd barely said hello), because the three of them are together and that’s what matters. (That’s what they have to believe).  
_

_Nicky weeps and laughs in equal measure, on the phone to Erick (his entire world focused through that meager connection), talking rapidly in German. The words are unfamiliar, but the tone recognizable, as is the way his arms wrap around his body in an imitation of a hug (a replacement for the arms of his love) and the way he trembles, yearning for something he’ll never have again._

_Kevin sits with Wymack- with his father- the two of them talking quietly. They couldn’t have the start of his life together, but they can have the end. They can try to make up for their loss in these short, fast ending moments, but it’s paltry. It doesn’t stop them from thinking about what could have been and about everything they never got have)._

The world trembles and falls, fire and smoke coating everything, but all I see is you. Nothing exists in this moment except for you and me, your hand against my cheek, the soft skin of your fingers caressing my face with the gentleness you always hid beneath harsh words and sharp eyes. The other hand entwined with mine, the light trembling that grew stronger every passing minute and the nails digging just shy of too hard into my skin the only betrayal of the tension in your body, the terror and anger that is buried beneath your gentle smile. It aches, but the pain is welcome here, because it shows we’re still alive. 

_(It shows we can still feel)._

Your eyes are a warmth in the encroaching cold- loving and caring, adoring and protective- but beneath it all lies the sadness, the understanding that this could be our last. That this could (would, though no-one would say it. No-one wants to put it into words) be the moment we die.

_(That we’d never see each other again)._

But still your lips smile, trembling though they were, and mine press to yours to stop it, to hide it (you always did hate showing weakness). We try to push closer, the kiss lighting my veins on fire as we cling to each other with an almost painful desperation to not let go (never let go of me). Neither of us pull away to breathe, to wipe away the tears mingling on our cheeks (concerns like that seem trivial in that face of death), we simply kiss and kiss and kiss, our last attempt to merge into one so nothing- not even death- could separate us.

_(Nothing could tell where you end and I begin)._

When we’re finally forced to part at the protests of our lungs, you press your forehead against mine, crying unabashedly as your lips hover a hairs breadth from mine. Then you whisper-

_“I love you.”_

-And the world explodes around us, drowning out my reply.

_(Nobody agrees on what happens after you die. They say you go to heaven or hell, they say you’re reincarnated, they say you go to the stars or to paradise. But I don’t care where I go, as long as I’m with you)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
